Things Happen
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: College, partys and Spashley. This story is not long, around 13 chapters. This story was pre-posted on a different site, but this it the edited version. I think that these capters shall make more sense, and with less mistakes.
1. Birthday Girl

Things Happen

Things Happen

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

_LA 10:30pm_

"Kenzie move it or lose it biatch!" A buzzing blond broke the nights quiet.

"Spencer you blonde baboon I'm right in front of you. Come on Greys' is just there" Kenzie replied.

Let's just say that Kenzie and Spencer had started the night early, but they were still standing luckily. Stumbling into the night club; Kenzie was first to the bar looking around for a seat. Spencer walked over to the bar in a not so straight line.

"Bloody heck, there's no frigging seats" Spencer whined, childishly.

"Spence there are never any empty seats" Kenzie watched Spencer, knowing her best friend wouldn't stand for much longer. Just as Kenzie thought, Spencer's eyes darted along the bar, settling on a brunette sitting just to her left.

Spencer's eyes narrowed. She mumbled to herself something along the lines of 'I've found my seat'. Walking up behind the brunette, Spencer tapped the girl on her shoulder.

Spinning round the lightly, tanned brunette eyed Spencer from top to bottom. Her soft brown eyes swirled a darker shade almost black. Spencer was oblivious being drunk an all.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Spencer asked in a surprisingly seductive voice. The brunette looked around, slightly confused as to where the blonde was going to sit.

"Where are you planning on sitting?" Her question was answered, when Spencer hops up on to the shocked brunettes lap straddling her. Kenzie watched her friend in action; to give Spencer some credit bar stools aren't the easiest things to straddle someone on, especially when drunk.

The brunette started to relax after a few minutes. Gaining some confidence, she snaked her arm around Spencer's waist holding her steady, while she got comfortable. Spencer looked around the darkened club looking at Kenzie, who was busy chatting up the barmaid. Fixing her eyes back on to the brunette, who looked like the rocker chick type.

"I'm Spencer by the way and for the record I don't make a habit out of straddling strangers laps" Spencer was being to sober up a little bit. The straddled girl merely laughed.

"Hey I'm not complaining, if you were a utter dog...then I might complain, but lucky for you; your gorgeous and it's Ashley"Spencer smirked she got told she was hot all the time, but the way Ashley said she was gorgeous made her smile happily.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Spencer gave Ashley a questioning look.

"Well I don't but my girlfriend might" Ashley grinned. Spencer looked around the club, but did not seeing anyone looking in their general direction. She turned back to Ashley.

"Is she here?"She questioned innocently.

"No but…" Spencer cut her off before she could finish.

"Well then there's no problem, is there?" Spencer pressed herself against Ashley, slowly grinding against her. Ashley's words were stuck in her throat due the contact and friction from Spencer.

Kenzie worked her magic on the barmaid, and managed to get two free drinks for her and Spencer. Walking up to the two girls, who were managing to balance on one stool? She laughed, when she noticed Spencer grinding into the girl she didn't know.

"Whoa there cowgirl" Kenzie laughed, holding out Spencer's vodka and coke. Spencer turned her head slowly breaking the intense staring competition, that she and Ashley were taking part in, to take the drink. Spencer giggled.

"Kenzie you know, you can't ride the horse, till you've broken it in" She smirked while turning her attention back to a hot and flustered Ashley. Leaning in closer to Ashley's ear she whispered, making sure she blew onto Ashley's neck.

"It's my birthday and I've always wanted a pony". Ashley's eyes closed from the cool air blown onto her neck. Pulling back she locked eyes with Spencer, catching Spencer off guard with a quick kiss that sent shock waves through the two girls. Spencer pulled back grinning like an idiot at the effect the kiss had, had on her.

"May I ask how old you are today?" Ashley's voice was patchy, as if she was struggling to breathe.

"I'm 19" Ashley was about to lean in for another kiss, but ended up kissing thin air. Spencer had been pulled off Ashley. She stumbled and was about to fall over, when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. They were small and skinny; defiantly a girls.

Looking down at her was a stunning, raven haired girl. She had a hard face, but it soon softened, when her emerald green eyes meet Spencer's baby blues. Spencer soon recognised who it was who had caught her.

"Tia! Where you been baby?" Tia smiled at the blonde giving her a -what-have-you-done-this-time- look. Spencer smiled back innocently, before she turned to face the girl who had so rudely interrupted her little moment with Ashley. The red head that stood before her was seething with rage and started yelling at Spencer.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing with my girlfriend?!" The girl got right in Spencer's face, only to be pushed back by a very pissed off Tia: she loved Spencer and always protected her no matter what and she was not about to let this girl get in Spencers face.

"You better back up from my girls face, before I fill yours in, you little tramp" Tia's words were dripping with venom, but her out burst caused Ashley to jump up from her seat to push Tia back.

"Who the fuck are you to push my girlfriend!" Ashley's attempt at being threatening, only made Tia laugh. She shoved Ashley back into the red head hard. Her voice was calmer now, knowing Ashley was of no threat towards her.

"I'm Tia now piss off" Tia laughed as Ashley fell. The red head helped Ashley up off of the floor.

"Thanks Frankie" Ashley clenched her fists tight, ready for a fight. Walking up to Tia, she raised her fist ready to strike, but instead she met Spencer's pleading eyes; begging her to leave it and not fight.

"Please Ashley leave it" Ashley lowered her arm not being able to hurt Spencer or even argue with the blonde. Frankie pushed passed Ashley getting back in Spencer's face.

"You have no right to ask anything of her, you drunken whore" Frankie spat.

"Frankie leave…" Ashley didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, before Spencer swung her head back and bought it swiftly back down on Frankie, which knocked her unconscious in seconds. Ashley's jaw dropped at what she had just witnessed a sweet and harmless looking Spencer did to her girlfriend. Snapping back to the real world Ashley quickly went to her unconscious girlfriend.

"What the hell Spencer?!" Ashley screamed whilst trying to revive Frankie. Although she would never admit it, but she was impressed that Spencer had such strength in her. And she couldn't help but be impressed by the accuracy of Spencers hit.

"I am not a whore. You might want to tell her that when she comes round" Spencer and Ashley's eyes meet once more. There were giggles coming from Tia and Kenzie.

"Come on Spence. I'll take you and K back to your dorm" Spencer smiled at Ashley then headed for the door closely followed by Kenzie who was patting Spencer on the back. Tia on the other hand turned to Ashley.

"You shouldn't under estimated Spencer, and that stupid shit should not have called her a whore. Ohio girls have pride" Tia smirked and followed her friends out of the club.

Ashley felt empty after watching Spencer walk away. She felt a twinge of jealousy towards Tia. 'That girl so isn't good enough for Spencer' she thought silently to her self, but a little piece of hope entered her body remembering that Tia said she was taking Spencer back the dorm. The only dorms around for miles were for the students who attended UCLA and as luck would have it Ashley was one of those students. Ashley was still holding her girlfriend, who was starting to come around.

Ashley thanked nobody in particular, that the little fiasco didn't catch much attention. The odd barmaid watched, but didn't do anything. Ashley's mind was still on the blonde, who was full of surprises; she couldn't help but wonder what would happen on their next encounter.

Only time would tell. Silently she hoped it would be soon because this was bound to drive her crazy.

**TBC…**

Continue or delete 

I thought I'd try something different comments please 


	2. Defend your lover not your crush

Things Happen

Things Happen

Chapter 2 – Defend your lover not your crush

_Tia's car_

Kenzie was in the back seat of Tia's black range rover, while Spencer took her usual seat up front. Spencer and Tia were best friends before they started dating. Their relationship lasted almost 2 yrs, but the spark had fizzled out. Even though their relationship ended they still managed to remain the best of friends.

"Spence I can't believe you knocked that girl out. I mean I know you are hard of head, but you just gave it a whole new meaning" Tia laughed as she spoke.

Spencer continued to stare out of the tinted window. Her thoughts were still on a certain brunette. _'I wonder if I'll ever see her again I sure hope so. Even if I do see her again she'll probably hate me for what I did to her girlfriend, but you could hardly blame me I was defending my good name and I wasn't going to let that girl disrespect me'._

Spencer snapped out of her thoughts, by Kenzie flicking her ear.

"Earth to Spencer...come on Carlin enjoy your victory babe. You panned that bitch's ass" Spencer joined in with the laughter.

Tia finally managed to get enough air in her lungs to talk

"That Frankie girl didn't stand a chance. She didn't even see it coming" If it wasn't for the fact that she had her eyes partly open to watch the road she would have wrecked the car for sure.

"Well you know what they say float like a butterfly, sting like a bee" replied Spencer. The whole car was filled with the laughter of the three girls.

After a 15minutes of driving the car had quietened down to small talk and some lame jokes from Kenzie. She wasn't the brightest person, but they loved her all the same. Tia pulled up into the parking lot just outside their dorms. The three girls got out of the car and headed into the dorm building.

Spencer and Tia said their goodbyes to Kenzie, who occupied the dorm room across the hall from them.

Entering the dorm, Spencer went straight to the kitchen. Drinking always made her hungry, whilst Tia flopped on to the leather couch surveying their dorm room. Their dorm was one of the largest on campus. It had 3 bedrooms. The two main bedrooms, which Spencer and Tia slept in, had bathrooms connected to them. The open area consisted of a large living area, which went on into the kitchen. Their room cost a bomb, but both being from very wealth family's it was nothing. Even though it was a large dorm only Spencer and Tia lived there.

Spencer pulled out two waters and a half eaten cheese and pickle sandwich from the fridge. Walking through in to the living area, where Tia was sprawled out on the couch. Sitting up Tia just managed to catch the water bottle that Spencer had thrown her way.

Spencer bit down on the sandwich and moaned happily. Tia watched and rolled her eyes knowing what was about to happen. Spencer started coughing. Tia stood up and went over to Spencer, giving her a smack on the back ceasing Spencer's coughing.

"How many times have I told you...no matter how hungry you are, you still have to chew your food." Tia snorted and took her seat on the couch. It wasn't the first time Spencer had nearly choked on a cheese and pickle sandwich, it was some what of a habit to not chewing her food once she had been drinking, but Tia was always there to help her out.

"Right I'm of to bed now. I hope you had a good birthday. Night babe" getting up Tia walked back to were Spencer was sitting. She leant down and planted a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Night" Tia left the room heading towards her room, with the bottled water in hand. Spencer finished of her sandwich while thinking of Ashley, when sleep finally caught up with her she fell asleep on the furry white loveseat in the corner.

Back at greys, Ashley had managed to get Frankie to a corner booth with the help of two guys.

"Hey thanks for the help. I'm Ashley Davies" she held out her hand for the guys to shake. The first to shake her hand was a confident blonde, with a goatee

"I'm Glen and this is Aiden" Glen introduced Aiden, who held out his hand towards Ashley.

"Hey" Aiden was taller and more muscular than Glen, with darker hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey is she going to be okay?" Glen questioned, looking at the unconscious red head. Turning around Ashley saw Frankie starting to stir. She knew the minute she woke up that she'd want to knock her back out. It wasn't that she disliked the girl.

It was just Frankie caused a certain blonde to get away with out a number or anything. Although Ashley knew that no matter what she would find Spencer again.

"She'll be fine" Ashley assured.

"Good. Um I know this is kind of strange, but you wouldn't have happened to have seen my sister would you? It's her birthday and she gets quite drunk around this time and turns into a little menace" Glen laughed nervously.

Ashley froze for a moment. Could it be possible that this boy standing before her could be her ticket to see the fiery blonde again?

"What does she look like?" It came off as simply curiosity, but Ashley was much more than curious.

"Umm she has straight long blonde hair and she's about your height maybe a bit taller?" Aiden replied as he continued to look around the club, searching for a familiar blonde.

"Umm what colour are her eyes?" Ashley questioned.

"Why?" Glen asked eyeing the brunette in confusion. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm better at remembering with eyes" She replied like it was an obvious answer.

"Umm like mine, I guess, maybe a darker blue?" Glen was still confused. He didn't really know what colour Spencer's eyes were, as they changed colour often, with her mood swings.

'_YES'_ Ashley calmed herself. Glen was talking about Spencer.

"Yes I saw her. She left with a girl named Tia I think. Your sister is actually the cause of that" she smirked while pointing to her partially conscious girlfriend.

Aiden laughed loudly. The guys weren't at all surprised that Spencer had caused a bit of trouble. It was a shock that the club was still standing.

"Oh sorry, here take my number and we'll all get together and sort it all out ok. I'll make it up to you" Glen sounded sweet and sincere about the whole thing. Ashley gave Glen her phone as he punched his number in. Ashley did the same with Glen's.

"Ash…Ashley" Ashley only just heard her name being weakly called out. Turning round she saw her now conscious girlfriend trying to sit up. Ashley sat down next to Frankie stroking her hair out of her face.

"I'm here Frankie" Ashley soothed.

"What happened? I remember this blonde girl. Then it all goes black" Ashley smiled as an image of Spencer entered her mind. Coming out of her thoughts she spoke softly to her girlfriend.

"You got knocked out Hun" Frankie was getting flashes of what happened, one being of a blonde on Ashley's lap grinding into her.

"Wait by that whore who draped herself all over you?" Ashley sighed rolling her eyes at the girl now sitting upright.

"Yes Frankie that would be the one. And she told me, to tell you that she is not a whore. That's why you got knocked out. You shouldn't have called her a whore, it was totally un-called for." This was one of the few times that Ashley had told her girlfriend what's what.

"So your defending her after what she did to me!?" Frankie scoffed. Aiden and Glen watched as a calm conversation turned into a heated argument.

"You shouldn't have called her a whore and I did defend you. What did you want me to do…take on all three girls?"

"Don't be stupid Ashley. Of course I didn't want that, but I bet you just watched her walk away, after she had hit me. Didn't you? I saw you when that girl with the dark hair started trapping off. You went for her, but stopped when that fucking blonde got in the way. Why would you do that?" Frankie argued.

Their voices were hoarse from all the shouting. Glen and Aiden continued to listen in on the argument.

"I…I couldn't hit her." Ashley lowered her head knowing exactly what Frankie was getting at.

"Exactly you couldn't. What is it about her, Ashley?"

'_Where to start'_ Ashley thought.

"I don't know." She sighed deeply giving up on the argument. Aiden thought it was about time this argument ended seeing the sadness in Ashley's eyes.

"Do you guys want a lift" Frankie still glaring at Ashley nodded her head.

"Ok come on then". Aiden lead the way to the exit of the club.

The four left Greys. Getting into Aiden's truck, the two girls sat in the back with the two guys up front.

"Where are you two staying?" Glen asked looking at the girl's. His eyes shifting from the brunette to the red head then back again.

"UCLA" Ashley replied.

"Cool us to, what's your major?" Ashley looked up at Glen, who was smiling it was nice to have some comfort for once.

"I'm in music and Frankie is in art and dance" Ashley had loads of questions about Spencer that she wanted to ask Glen, but with Frankie in the car it wasn't appropriate.

"Hey this is great we all go to UCLA. My little sis is gonna be throwing a party soon you guys should total come what you think?" Glen smirked at Aiden, both of them picking up on Ashley's interest in Spencer.

'_Spencer's throwing a party and we go to the same college!. Finally my luck has changed for the better. Looks like I'll be seeing Spencer sooner than I had thought'._ Ashley sat back in her seat, happily looking out the window as the lights of the city zoomed past.


	3. Ain't no party like a Spencer Party

Things Happen

Chapter 3 – There ain't no party like a Spencer party

_Knock-knock_

"Spencer? Can you get the door babe? Lets get this party started**"** Tia ran over to the massive brand new sound system. She turned up the volume, making the floor vibrate with its beat.

Spencer was moving to the music; on her way to the door. As she opened the door, she was greeted by so many faces, all of whom she recognised; not just anyone could walk in to a Spencer Carlin party.

"Wow come on in, guys**"** the blonde shouted over the increasing volume of the music.

Nearly half of UCLA's east campus was in Spencer and Tia's dorm for the traditional Spencer carlin party. One party occurs every 3 months for the students to relax, get wasted and in some cases get laid. Although there were 3 rules that Tia and Spencer had enforced in their dorm.

3. No getting down and dirty in their dorm.

2. None were to enter their bedrooms.

1. Nobody is to ruin a Spencer Carlin party.

Thankfully there were some thoughtful people, who bought so much beer that they could get the entire US army drunk.

Glen and Aiden had gone to collect Ashley and Frankie; from their dorm for the party.

"Ashley, Frankie you guys ready for the time of your lives?" Glen asked in a louder than needed voice.

"Hell yeah" Ashley was all excited. She loved to party, but her girlfriend being such a party pooper meant that she rarely got to go out and have fun. When she did go out, her jealous girlfriend would find some way to ruin the night.

Frankie was busy being moody to talk, so the three didn't bother trying to get her to join the conversation. Aiden seemed to have relaxed since the last night, when they meet.

"So Ashley you've met Spencer right?" Glen was listening more intently now as he to wanted to know what Ashley would reply.

"Hmm I guess you could say I've had the pleasure of meeting her" Ashley smiled at the memory of Spencer grinding into her, after she had straddled Ashley on the uncomfortably small bar stool.

Aiden looked over at Glen with a raised eyebrow. Glen merely shrugged and smiled, winking at Aiden, before lacing their fingers together. Aiden's smile grew pulling Glen's hand towards his mouth he kissed the back of it, before dropping their hands back to their sides still holding on tightly.

Ashley watched the two guys with great interest. Loving how together they were unlike Frankie and herself. Frankie barely paid any attention to Ashley; unless another girl started giving Ashley the attention she so greatly craved. Then she would get all jealous and probably start a fight just to show that Ashley was hers and hers alone.

Glen and Aiden were still looking deep into each others eyes. That was until Ashley's mind took over her mouth.

"You two are so cute together. You are together right?" Aiden blushed leaving Glen to answer Ashley's question.

"Thanks I guess and yes, we are together. Right, Aid?" Aiden nodded and gave Glen a sweet peck on the lips leaving Glen with a massive grin on his face.

"So is Spencer gay?" Ashley blurted before she could stop herself.

"Ash you might wanna be careful around Spencer she likes… god how do I put this nicely… well lets just say she's never ridden the same horse twice she wants to ride them all if you get my meaning". Glen laughed as Aiden giggled.

"Yeah I do, but she ain't got nothing on me" Ashley smirked she wasn't as sweet as she looked.

"What about Frankie?" Aiden piped up. Luckily Frankie was lagging behind on the phone.

"What about her?" Ashley countered with a smile.

"I don't even understand why you're with her. I mean no offence, but she's a bitch. You could do so much better"Glen and Aiden started swinging their hands it was sickeningly cute.

"I don't know why either. I know she sleeps with other girls, behind my back"Ashley sighed, they continued to walk to Spencer and Tia's dorm in silence the only sounds that were heard were the cars pacing by and the occasional snort of laughter from Frankie behind them.

Finally they stood in front of the dorm room. You could hear the music from the street down from the dorm building. It was surprising that the parties never got broken up by the cops.

Glen knocked on the door, but knowing nobody would hear it over the blasting music. It was definitely Tia, who was in charge of the music. As she was the only one who would have Avril Lavgine's song Hot, playing at such a volume. It was making the door handle shake, but ignoring the vibrations of the handle Glen took a strong grip opening the door for Ashley, Aiden and Frankie to walk through.

Once Glen had walked through himself they grouped together by the wall. Frankie was now off the phone; as it would be pointless to carry on her conversation, because she wouldn't be able to hear a thing over the music.

Ashley and Frankie followed Glen and Aiden into the main room, which was being used as the dance floor. All the expensive furniture was placed around the edges of the room to clear space for the large number of students occupying the area, within the dorm.

"Glen! Where have you been? You and Aid are usually first to the party. What happened?" Spencer again shouted over the music. Everyone had to shout if they had any chance of being heard.

"Hey sis" Glen walked up to Spencer, picking her up and twirling her round in a tight embrace.

"We would have been earlier, but we had some peeps to pick up". He said after setting Spencer back on her feet.

"And who are these 'peeps' that you picked up?" Spencer asked curiously looking around to see, who she didn't recognise. Her eyes resting just to the left of Aiden, where Ashley stood calmly looking around with her head bobbing slightly to the music. Then looking over Glens shoulder and she saw Frankie her eyes narrowed, but Frankie didn't notice.

She had occupied herself, by chatting up one of Spencer's old school friends, Snoopy. A name comical given to her, due to her obsession with the little cartoon dog 'Snoopy'. Snoopy was around 5'5, brownish blonde hair always in a high pony and her eyes were grey like the storm before it hits.

Spencer knew Frankie wouldn't get anywhere with her, because Snoopy was straighter than a square and also she would never get drawn in by a skank such as Frankie.

Spencer looked back at Glen who was shifting from one foot to the other in obvious discomfort, because he knew that only people Spencer knew could attend her parties and to bring a person who Spencer didn't know or like was bound to cause an upset, but Spencer remained clam.

"I forgive you for bringing that cow, but only because you bought her along too"Spencer nodded towards Ashley catching her eyes she smiled and got a shy smile in return.

'_God she's so cute and so hot'_ Spencer shook her thoughts knowing they some times got the better of her. She stepped around Glen and walked past Ashley giving her a wink, before disappearing into the crowd of already tipsy students.

Ashley continued to blush. As Aiden watched her trying to hide the large grin that was now plastered on his face.

"Glen baby I think we've lost her" Glen turned to Aiden confused, till Aiden pointed to a still blushing Ashley. Glen laughed loudly snapping Ashley out of her daze.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked wanting to be in on the joke.

"Oh nothing, but you are so falling for my gorgeous sister aren't you" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Ashley averted her gaze

"Like hell you don't" Aiden snorted.

"Where's the frigging alcohol?" Ashley scoffed turning her back on the giggling boys. Ashley shivered suddenly when she felt someone's breathe on her ear.

"Hey sexy, do you want a screaming orgasm?" Ashley moaned quietly, but loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"Was that a yes?" You could tell Spencer had a smirk on her face with out having to look at her. Ashley whipped round; luckily Spencer was one step ahead and had moved back. Avoiding an almost certain clash of heads, instead their eyes clashed.

Ashley's words caught in her throat as she stared into strangely loving blue orbs of Spencer Carlin. Her chest tightened as Spencer got closer holding the cocktail out to her. Shakily Ashley took the drink from the girl.

"T-thanks" Ashley whispered. Spencer's heart caught fire the minute Ashley's eyes swirled a mixture of light and dark browns.

"It's my pleasure believe me, would you like to dance?"Ashley unable to speak only nodded in response. Spencer grinned happily grabbing Ashley, by the hand and pulled her to the main room, where everyone was grinding into each other as the pussycat dolls 'don't cha' was playing.

Else where, Snoopy was getting bored. The flirting from the red head was poor. And she was only talking about herself _'such a guy'_ she thought.

"You're my type of girl, sally" Frankie was truly an idiot.

"It's Snoopy and you're so not my type so shoo biatch"**.** Snoopy was beyond fed up with the girl.

Frankie stood stunned. Nobody had ever rejected her that way before. Finally the shock wore off.

"What ever. It's your loss" She scoffed in reply.

"I don't think avoiding herpes from a dirty tramp is a loss". Snoopy smirked and left, she quickly found some man candy to entertain her.

Frankie walked over to the keg in the kitchen. She filled her cup to the rim. Whilst taking steady sips, her eyes scanned the room for the next girl that she thought she could get. She wasn't unrealistic; she knew she couldn't pull possible model types and unfortunately nearly all of Spencers friends were possible models.

Sighing Frankie decided she needed something stronger, while she was looking for some spirits to liven herself up, she looked over at the dance floor. She noticed that they were crowded around a couple dancing. They were being cheered on by the rowdy crowd, but not being able to see. Frankie walked into the circle to get a closer look. She pushed her way through the crowd to the front.

Instantly she froze at the sight of her girlfriend standing in the middle of the open space, with none other than Spencer Carlin. Ashley was standing still with her hands on Spencers hips, while Spencer was holding on to Ashleys shoulders, whilst she grinded into Ashley.

Ashley was mesmerized. It was like Spencer was one with the music. She moved with such ease and grace she seemed to glow and the fact that she never broke eye contact with her was making Ashley extremely hot.

Spencer was near enough using Ashley as a pole; sliding up and down the length of her frame. Spencer's hands went all over Ashley's body finally resting on her ass. She pulled her closer, and then planted a soft kiss on Ashley's supple lips, as the song came to an end.

That was all it took for all the angry boiling up in Frankie to come out. Walking into the encircled area, Frankie went straight for Spencer with her fist raised. She was inches from Spencer's face, when a hand shot out from nowhere stopping Frankie in her tracks, before her fist got to Spencer.

Spencer and Ashley were paying attention to scene that was unfolding. Spencer looked towards her saviour; it of course was Tia, who still had hold of Frankie's raised fist. She shoved her back, by her hand with so much force that it knocked her to the ground.

Kenzie turned the music off, when the action started, so the spectators could hear everything that was said. Tia walked over to the fuming girl, who lay sprawled on the floor.

Tia grabbed Frankie by the top of her shirt. She pulled her closer.

"Rule number one: No one ruins a Spencer Carlin party". With one square punch delivered by Tia; Frankie was once again sprawled out on the floor with a bloody nose.

Spencer stood by Tia's side looking down at Frankie; who was holding her nose in pain. Not wanting to do anything that would cause Ashley to leave she looked over her shoulder in the brunette direction, as if to ask permission to handle the situation.

Ashley looked up and walked over to Spencer and laced their hands together. She gave Spencer's hand a slight squeeze and a nod for conformation, which Spencer understood.

"Ok guys get her out of her". Spencer's wish was quickly granted.

Two guys came through the crowd. They picked Frankie up easily. The crowd parted so the guys could get through. Soon they were at the door, which was pleasantly opened by Kenzie.

"There's always one" she said then began laughing at her own joke. Tia spoke to the crowd.

"Kenzie get that music going. Sorry about that dudes. Party on!" Every student in the room cheered as Kenzie turned the music back up to its room shaking volume.

They partied on through the night, with no more drama. Ashley and Spencer continued to dance with each other, as they party started to wear down.

Spencer led Ashley out of the main room and into the kitchen, which was practically empty. Only a few people were sucking on each others faces, but thankfully kept it PG-13.

'_Ugh I'm glad some people stick to the rules' _Spencer was bought from her thoughts, when Ashley spun her around to pull her into a passionate lip lock. Spencer's heart raced as she broke the kiss for the need of air.

Much to the displeasure of Ashley, who in turn pouted from the loss of contact that heated her body, Spencer locked eyes with Ashley. She attempted to read her eyes, which was impossible; because Ashley's eyes were shut.

"I don't want you to be another meaningless fuck Ashley. I want to get to know you if you'll let me?" Ashley's eyes opened wide, in shock; nobody had ever wanted to get know Ashley before.

"What's wrong Ash? If you don't want to get to know me that's fine, but I would really like to know the person inside this body". Spencer cheekily grinned while tugging gentle on Ashley's tight shirt, which was greatly showing off her curves.

"I'm fine it's just…nobody has ever wanted to get to know me, the real me anyway. It's…nice and I would love to get to know you to Spence" Ashley swallowed, her throat dry. Spencer pulled Ashley into a gentle hug.

The party finally started to come to an end, when there were only around 5 people left. That didn't include Tia, Spencer and Ashley, Kenzie had already left with Snoopy as there roommates.

Tia stood at the door holding it open as the 5 remaining people filed out of the dorm.

"Bye dudes. Thanks for coming. See you in class". After the goodbyes had been dished out Tia shut the door.

"Right Spence I'm going to bed. I'll help clean up in the morning ok" Spencer and Ashley came from the kitchen together.

"Oh hey, are you staying the night?" Ashley shrugged.

"Um yeah she is, night T" Ashley looked up at Spencer with a smile.

"Ok well have fun girlies" Tia replied with a smirk as she walked into her room laughing.

"Come on" Spencer led Ashley to her room. Ashley squealed when she entered Spencer's room. She took a running jump on to the bed. Spencer stifled a laugh at Ashley's childishness, as she jumped up and down on the bed.

Spencer walked over to the bed as soon as she was close enough; Ashley pulled the blonde on the bed and pinned her down, straddling her.


	4. When friends come knocking

Things Happen

Chapter 4 – When Friends come knocking

Pre**-****"Come on"** Spencer led Ashley to her room Ashley squealed when she entered Spencers room taking a running jump on to the bed Spencer stifled a laugh at Ashley childishly jumping up and down on the bed Spencer walked over to the bed as soon as she was close enough Ashley pulled Spencer on the bed and pinned her down whilst straddling her….

"Whoa" Spencer gasped as she shifted from underneath Ashley and stood to the side of the bed just out of reach.

"We're taking it slow remember" Ashley nodded slowly in response looking Spencer in the eye she grin slyly.

"I was only gong to tickle you Spencer, I don't jump just anyone" she finished with a wink, joining Spencer standing up.

"Let's just start as friends an see how that goes ok?" Ashley was unhappy with her own suggestion, but it was important stepping stone to what both girls wanted.

"I like it. Friends it is, but if your girlfriend annoys me again then all hell will break loose"laughing Ashley agreed. Before exiting Spencer's room she spoke again.

"Oh and Frankie and I won't be together much longer" spencer was left in her room smiling. Ashley slept on the couch that night.

Ashley was awoken by a constant knocking that was coming from the dorm door. Grumbling she rolled off the couch, and on to her feet. She stalked over into Spencer's room knocking slightly, before entering.

Her breathe caught in her throat at the image of Spencer writhing on the bed, her hand causing a tent under her sheets. Ashley stood and watched in silence the corner of her lips curled up into a smirk as Spencer continued to service herself, oblivious to the smirking brunette watching her.

"Mmmm…Oh go-d" Spencer's moans travelled through Ashley. The blonde was close to the blissful release but Ashley could take no more.

"Sp-Spencer" Ashley stammered her mouth to dry to form any words properly. Spencer stopped her movements reluctantly being so close to the edge, but shock took over. Her eyes widened as her head turned towards her bedroom door where a rather flustered Ashley stood still gawking slightly. Spencer face burned with embarrassment, in a flash Spencer grabbed her bed sheets and threw them over her head.

"Ashley!" she screamed. Spencer's high pitched scream woke Tia immediately.

"What the hell?" Tia left her room; luckily she was wearing her boy shorts an wife beater, so no time was wasted getting to the screaming girls room. Pushing past Ashley, Tia stood at the foot of Spencer's bed where Spencer's body lay under the sheets, still screaming Ashley's name. Tia reached for the bed sheets yanking them back from Spencer.

"What the hell are you screaming for you idiot?" Ashley stood silent in the door way, watching Spencer scramble to recover the bed sheets. The screaming had ceased.

"Tia please I need to cover up" Tia relented giving Spencer the bed sheets to conceal herself. No longer able to contain her laughter, Tia laughed hysterically turning towards a still stunned Ashley. Spencer glared at the raven haired girl.

Ashley was shook from her trance by a laughing Tia. Suddenly remembering the knocking at the door that woke her, before the incident with Spencer occurred. Her words managed to flow from her mouth coherently.

"Oh yeah the reason I came in her is because some one was knocking on your door this morning, but I didn't no whether to answer it because...well its not my room" Tia patted Ashley on the back.

"Ok thanks Ashley. I'll go see if their still out there. I don't know what happened in here, but I think you should talk about it" Tia left leaving Ashley and a bright red, angry looking Spencer alone.

"Ash…Ash?" Ashley looked around Spencer's room avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

"Yeah?" sighing Ashley turned her sight to Spencer.

"Do you think you could hand me some clothes" Ashley moved quickly around the room collecting a pair of white boy shorts and a black vest top.

"Here" Ashley handed Spencer the clothes and turned her back so Spencer could change, whilst Spencer was changing Ashley thought it best to talk while she didn't have to face the blonde.

"Look I'm sorry that I walked in on you. I did knock you must not have heard me" Spencer placed her hand on Ashleys shoulder some time, whilst she was changing her cocky confidence came back.

"It's ok Ash. I forgive you for walking in on me, but I can't easily forgive the fact that you never let me finish" Ashley flashed pink, but soon realised what Spencer was playing at _'no one plays a playa'_ Ashley turned around to face Spencer.

"Well don't let me stop you" Both of them knowing that it was pointless to challenge each others seriousness, they dropped the subject and decided on pretending it never happened.

Tia was making breakfast for the three of them, Ashley and Spencer sat on the couch; luckily only Tia had any classes today.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Spencer asked as she searched for the TV remote. Ashley watched Spencer pick up every cushion on the couch, before handing the remote to her. Spencer snatched the device from a giggling Ashley.

"Little bitch" Spencer whispered playfully, before Tia sat beside Ashley on the couch.

"It was some tall guy with big muscles, blonde hair and green eyes he was looking for Ashley." This sparked Spencer's interest, but caused Ashley to gulp hard.

"Shit" Ashley mumbled.

"Do you know who the guy is Ash?" Spencer's kind eyes found Ashleys almost instantly. Ashley took deep breaths before answering.

"Peyton, his name is Peyton Adams. He was a close friend of mine, before I came out of the so called 'closet'. Did he say anything?" Tia shook her head.

"Nope he asked if this was your dorm and when I said no he left. I'm surprised he didn'y hear the bloody banshee over there, screaming your name" Tia laugh. Spencer glared and Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

Spencer walked Ashley back to her dorm room after breakfast.

"Hey Ash, would you like to go to greys tonight with me and Tia and possible Kenzie?" Ashley motioned for Spencer's phone after adding her number to the contact list.

"Give me a call and I'll see you tonight my friend" Once Ashley had shut the door. Spencer went back to her dorm building her mind plagued with the image of Ashley's face, when she walked in on Spencer earlier. Spencer chuckled silently all the way back to her room.


	5. Uncover your eyes

Things Happen

Chapter 5 – Uncover your eyes

_Ashley's POV _

_12:23 am_

The minute I got through my door, with it safely shut behind me. I let out a lung full of air that I didn't even know I was holding. I couldn't breathe around Spencer, she literally takes my breath away. Her eyes just suck me in and I get lost, and my god, when I walked in on her this morning… I nearly passed out it was like the dream I had that night. It was so hot.

So yeah my morning was great. Well that was up until Tia told me about the visitor at the door. No doubt that Frankie gave my whereabouts to Peyton. I haven't seen that asshole in 3 yrs. Old flames don't really take it well, when you tell them you'd rather fuck their sister. Especially if you're old flame happens to be a guy, with a massive ego.

The last I saw of Peyton Adams, was back in high school. He of course was a jock and I was more popular than the head cheerleader. You have to admit that is a huge achievement and I didn't even have to sleep around the school sports teams to get to the top of the social ladder; like most of the cheerleaders.

Peyton and I were the golden couple at king high, best friends the whole shebang, but it turned a bit sour when I meet his older sister. I didn't even know he had a sister. Turns out she was kept away in the dark, a disgrace to the family or something stupid like that but she was gorgeous

Knock-knock

I had been knocking on Peyton's door for a good 15 minutes. I was about to turn and leave when the door popped open. And there she stood, almost glowing with her sleek black hair defiantly dyed, but it suited her. She had these sparkling emerald eyes and I was totally captivated by her lips. They fit her face perfectly, that doesn't happen often she was truly one of a kind.

It wasn't till I heard her raspy clear voice that I took notice of what she was saying.

"Hi can I help you at all?" She is so friendly looking. Her eyes looked deep into mine. Nobody keeps eye contact with me, not even Peyton. Then I realised I hadn't replied. She must think I'm so rude just staring at her like I am.

"Sorry. I'm totally confused I think I have the wrong house" I really am confused. I have never seen this girl before, but I'm pretty sure that I have the right house.

Oh god I almost died, when she laughed, it was like music. Not too high pitch and not a low growl. It was simple, it was just amazing.

"You're Ashley. Am I right?" Her lips formed the words in a way I've never seen.

"Yeah how'd you know?" I couldn't keep my eyes off her she had me trapped.

"You're Peyton's girlfriend right? Oh don't worry I'm not a stalker or a burglar I'm Patience, Peyton's older sister". Talk about shocked. I must have looked like a fish out of water.

I'm so going to give Peyton a piece of my mind, were supposed to be best friends not to mention a couple for Christ's sake. I didn't even know Patience existed. God I knew Peyton and his parents were harsh, but keeping a family member secret and one so beautiful too. That's just unfair on the world.

"Well it's really nice to meet you, so I take it Peyton isn't in?" I said sincerely.

"Back at you Ashley, it truly was a pleasure and no, Peyton isn't in. Judging by the uniform I'd say he just left with a cheerleader. Would you like to leave a message?" She replied politely. She's too nice. If I was kept under wraps I'd be a least a little hostile or at least a little bitter.

"No thanks. I was only going to see if he wanted to get some food…" I know who he's with. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Only one person is stupid enough to sneak around with my boyfriend and that's Harley the head cheerleader. I'm not really bothered. I'm only with Peyton to keep my dad happy.

Patience was looking at me expectantly. She was waiting for me to finish my sentence I guess.

"... umm would you like to come and keep me company? Foods on me" she looks a little stunned. I wonder if she's ever been invited anywhere. I doubt it.

"umm…I-I would love to". I don't think I've ever been this excited. I know what you're thinking 'why is a straight girl getting so excited about going out to eat, with a girl'. Well that's just the thing I'm not too sure I am straight. I've been having all sorts of things going through my mind, especially when an attractive girl walks past, but Patience has sent my mind spinning.

Once she grabbed her jacket, we went to find a place to eat and that was probably the best time of my young life

If you hadn't realised Patience was my first love, but now we're just 'friends'. Well that food invite, turned into a love affair. We ended up sleeping together. She was my first time with a girl. She was so gentle and patient never pushing me to do anything. Yes I was cheating on Peyton, with his sister, but to be fair he isn't exactly faithful himself and Patience really cared for me.

After going over my memories, I look over at my bed side table, towards the clock. It was flashing 8:00pm. God how time flies by, when you're replaying good memories. I think it's about time I call Spencer; about that night out. Now where's my phone.

As soon as I found my phone I called Spencer. She must have been waiting by the phone, because she picked up before the first ring had even finished…

Spencer: Hey Ash

Ashley: Hey Spence. What time do you need me ready for?

Spencer: Well I'm actually just outside your dorm. So how about you let me in, so I can help you out?

Ashley: Just come in Spence. I'm in my room

I shut the phone after hearing my dorm door open. I quickly try and clean up a bit.

Spencer walked into Ashley dorm.

"Ash?" Spencer called out into the hall unsure which door belonged to Ashley.

"In here" Ashley replied. Spencer followed Ashley's voice. Walking through the door, Spencer poked her head round first, just to check. Seeing it was clear she walked swiftly and sat on the bed patiently.

Ashley came out of the closet (no pun intended) wearing only her black lace bra and panties. Spencer's mouth dropped. Her eyes wide, she shook her head, trying to bring it back up from the gutter. She covered her eyes, with her hand reluctantly. Ashley smirked watching Spencer's reaction to her almost bare; toned figure.

Spencer continued to cover her eyes resisting temptation to split her fingers just slightly to take a peak at Ashleys perfectly curved body. Ashley walked slowly over to where Spencer sat on her bed. She gently pulled Spencer's hands from her eyes.

"Spence if were gonna be friends, you'll have to get used to my little body shows and it's not as if I'm naked geez. Now stop being silly and help me pick an outfit" Ashley words only partially reached Spencers ears, as she was more occupied with watching the body in front of her.

As addicted as Spencer was to Ashley's voice, her abs had stolen Spencer's attention, as they twitched, whenever Ashley made the even the smallest of movements. Spencer just wanted to feel them, but thought better of it. It was inappropriate for friends to stroke other friend's stomach muscles.

Once Spencer was out of her; trance like state. She helped Ashley find an outfit for the night out. She didn't want Ashley to look to hot, because then other people would want Ashley, and Spencer didn't want that, but that was very difficult with Ashleys choice of wardrobe. Nothing in the closet was made to cover the girl.

"Ash we have to take you shopping. You need clothes. Right now you have pieces of material that wouldn't cover a baby" any other time Spencer wouldn't complain, but this was different. She didn't want others eye fucking Ashley. Ashley nodded whilst grinning. She knew exactly what Spencer was thinking.

Ashley was dressed in her extremely tight black leather pants with a white halter top. Spencer did her best to cover Ashley with clothes and it took awhile, but she managed with what she had to choose from. The only problem now was that Ashley looked even hotter than before. The leather stuck to her like glue. Her every curve could be seen and the halter top was exactly the same making the best of Ashley stand out.

Spencer had trouble finding the brunette's eyes. Unbeknownst to Spencer, but Ashley was having similar difficulties. Spencer was also wearing body hugging clothes. Spencer's consisted of dark blue jeans that hung on her hips and a pink tee that stopped just above Spencer's button hole.

After thoroughly studying each other they were out of the door heading back to Spencer's dorm to get Tia and Kenzie.


	6. Torn in two

Things happen

Chapter 6 – Torn in two

Shortly after arriving at Spencer's dorm, Ashley was reading a magazine whilst Spencer helped Tia pick out the perfect outfit.

Ashley was left alone with Spencer's best friend Snoopy, who was for some unknown reason was staring at Ashley. She could feel eyes on her, turning her head in the direction that the scorching look was coming from. And she was starting to get agitated.

So in return Ashley stared right back at the girl.

"See something you like?" Snoopy laughed. Ashley shook her head thinking the girl was an idiot.

"So you're my replacement huh?" Confused, Ashley turned her body to face the attractive girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm not replacing anybody" Ashley replied

"Look, just take care of her ok. Under that hard exterior, she is super sensitive. So just be careful" Ashley nodded trying to understand.

Spencer and Tia came out after 17 minutes. 'How many clothes does that girl have Ashley thought to herself. Tia put her hands into the air; twirling around to show her entire outfit off.

Ashley's jaw hit the floor. Having never noticed Tia's ass before and the short jean skirt wasn't helping. She was so obviously checking the raven haired beauty out; if it wasn't for the sharp elbow in the side she received from snoopy she wouldn't have noticed Spencer frowning at her.

Ashley looked into her eyes apologetically and actually meaning it for once in her life she was actually sorry for her behaviour. Spencer gave a weak smile accepting the silent apology from the brunette.

Slowly Ashley's eyes racked Spencer's choice of attire. She hungrily took it all in, if she thought Tia was hot, she was defiantly drooling now over Spencer.

All the attention Spencer she was receiving from Ashley made her blush. And just for a show she swayed her hips on her way over to the door.

"Ok let's get going we're meeting Kenzie at the club so…shotgun!" Snoopy broke the silence making Tia laugh. She grabbed her keys ready to leave. Ashley opened the door for Spencer and the others.

Once they were all settled in the car, Tia speed to Grey's ready to get the night started; hopefully without any problems, but those chances are slim especially with the luckily avoided moment back in the dorm room.

Arriving at the club they skipped the queue as usual. Knowing the doorman had its advantages. Spencer easily found a table near the back. Being unbelievably gorgeous also has its advantages.

They each sat in the seats closest to them. Ashley opted for sitting opposite Spencer; trying to form a friendship with a girl you are falling for is not as easy as it seems and trying to avoid hurting a sensitive person is even harder.

"Ok. Who wants drinks?" Tia spoke above the music, everyone raised their hands.

After getting the attention of the barmen, Tia ordered the requested drinks. Not to long after, she was approached by a tall slender dark haired women.

"Can I help you?" you could hear just how un-interested Tia was from her voice.

Then the women spoke. "Yes you can. I would like you to introduce me to that stunning creature over there" the women pointed at Ashley who was too preoccupied with laughing with Snoopy to notice.

Spencer on the other hand had been watching the women since she approached Tia and now seeing her point to Ashley made her nervous. This is exactly what she was afraid of; someone else taking an interest in Ashley with more than friendship on their minds. And by this woman's face, Spencer could tell that she had taken a liking to Ashley.

"Why?" Tia raised an eyebrow at the women questioning her. The dark haired women spoke again this time her voice ringed with a sexier tone making her undeniable.

"There's no reason, but you would be doing me a huge favour and if you agree I'll even pay for all your drinks how's that sound?" Tia didn't need to hear any more it was a sweet deal for such an easy task

"Ok follow me". At that moment their drinks were served and the women followed Tia towards the table.

Spencer watched the approaching women. She was hoping Tia would see sense and get rid of her, but no such luck; she always was a sucker for a pretty girl.

'Damn it' Spencer thought, but managed to put on a brave face. She smiled at the unfamiliar women, waiting for the introduction.

"Guys this is…umm" the older women lent down whispering in Tia's ear.

Nodding in confirmation Tia continued. Ashley still wasn't paying attention she was intent on looking at Spencer the whole time.

"Ashley this here is Patience" Ashley's head shot up. Her eyes were wider, than ever before. Brown eyes connected with the smooth calm emerald eyes; belonging to Patience, her very first girlfriend and first love.

Ashley's heart stopped at that moment old memories running through her mind she blinked rapidly.

"Hello Ashee". It was quiet, but everyone heard what she said.

Spencer watched Ashley scared out of her mind. She had never seen her like this before; she was in full panic mode. Anyone could see Patience and Ashley had some connection you'd be blind not to.

This was all too much for her. Sapphire eyes started to burn as sad heartfelt tears threatened to spill down her face. Spencer tried to slip away, but someone grabbed her hand turning to see who was holding her back from her much needed escape; of course it had to be Snoopy.

The other two were to busy staring at Isabelle. Although both with different reasons Ashley stared in shock and loss, but Tia was staring with pure lust and want; probably because Patience flashed her cash around at the bar.

Each moment ripped Spencer apart more and more. Pulling free from Snoopy's grasp she slipped out of her seat heading for the toilets.

Running into an empty cubicle Spencer locked the door, before leaning against it for support. She broke down in tears. Suddenly regretting deciding to take it slow with Ashley; now she has lost her to another and that someone seemed to have already claimed the young brunette's heart.

These thoughts didn't help. The tears cascading down the blondes face became fierce. They burnt her skin on their journey south. Never had Spencer felt as lost as she did at this moment. Her hopeful love being ripped from her, Spencer cursed her own stupidity.

Knowing that she couldn't compete with Patience; she was stunning she was probably hotter than a California 10.

As Spencer sobbed her heart out she didn't hear the door of the bathroom open and so she continued to cry even harder thinking of what could have been.


	7. Past reminder

Things Happen

Chapter 7 – Past Reminder

Pre- As Spencer sobbed her heart out she didn't hear the door of the bathroom open and so she continued to cry even harder thinking of what could have been.

As Spencer sobbed thinking of her loss, there was a light knock on the stall door. Then the voice she had thought she had lost flowed through the plastic green door.

"Spencer, can I come in?" Spencer slowly unlocked the door letting Ashley in. Once the door was fully open Ashley grabbed Spencer, tightly pulling the blonde into her arm. Spencer accepted the warm embrace without hesitation.

"I'm so sorry Spence". The young brunette apologized; sincerity filled her words.

Ashley held Spencer till the sobs were replaced by quiet sniffles she watched the blonde lovingly. She too felt loss when Patience reappeared in her life, but her loss was from the past. Although from the night she met Spencer she vowed that she would never let the blonde go without a fight.

"Why did you follow me Ash?" Spencer asked her eyes puffy from crying. She pulled out of the embrace so she could see all of Ashley.

"Because Spence we're friends, you were upset and if I hadn't have followed you then I wouldn't be a very good friend" Spencers eyes started to water again, but this time Ashley was there to catch them.

"Is that all we'll ever be Ashley?" again Ashley hugged Spencer.

"Spence I've always wanted more but that's not my decision to make, it's yours" Spencer nodded pulling away she wiped away her own tears.

"What about Patience she obviously likes you?" Spencer closed her eyes, pushing the tears back.

"Spence me and Patience have a past and I would be lying if I said I never loved her because I did very much, but that was then and this is now and the only girl I want is you and if you'll have me I would like to be your girlfriend?" Ashley eyes looked hopefully into Spencers sparkling eyes.

"Of course I'll have you" Spencer flew at Ashley connecting their bodies with a passionate kiss.

At that moment Patience walked into the bathroom causing the two girls caught in a special moment to break apart.

"Oh sorry Ash and umm..." Ashley smiled warmly whilst looking at Spencer.

"Patience this is Spencer my girlfriend" Spencer's smile couldn't have been bigger at that moment that Ashley introduced her as her girlfriend. Spencer for once felt complete. Patience smiled watching the two staring intently into each others eyes.

"Well in that case it's a pleasure to meet you Spencer. Ash can I speak with you" Spencer looked between Patience and Ashley in panic. Patience took notice of Spencer's panicking.

"It's ok Spencer, you can stay with your girl" Spencer gave her a thankful look. Ashley to smiled at the two women.

Ashley: what is it you wanted to speak with me about?

Ashley was sat on the sink with Spencer between her legs leaning into her as Ashley held her round the waist protectively.

Patience: well I don't know if you know, but Peyton is in town

Ashley: yes I know he was trying to get hold of me, but I luckily avoided it

Spencer: Who's Peyton?

Patience: my brother

Ashley: my Ex

Spencer: Oh

Spencer's eyes saddened again 'why is it when something goes right something has to came and try and ruin it' she thought to herself. Ashley brought her hands up from Spencer's waist to her shoulders rubbing them giving the blonde some comfort.

Although the blonde's eyes never left the slender brunette that stood in front of her and Ashley.

Patience: well Ash I think you remember his feelings towards the both of us

Ashley: how could I forget, I have a constant reminder on my back

Spencer was really confused at this point 'what does Ashley mean on her back? What's on her back?' She thought.

Patience: yeah I still feel really bad about that...sorry

Patience eyes were studying the floor.

Ashley: why it's not like you made him do it

Patience: but it wouldn't have happened if I kept my mouth shut

Ashley: look we're getting off the point. Why is he back and looking for me?

Patience: Well he told me that he was going to rekindle some long lost love affair, so I suspected that he meant you so I followed him here, I just had to warn you Ash. You have to be extremely careful now and that means Spencer too I guess. Ash he isn't like he used to be"

Spencers jaw dropped 'I knew this was too good to be true' her thoughts were stopped as Ashley continued to talk.

Ashley: thanks Patience, I'll take care of it.

Patience said her goodbyes to the two girls, leaving them alone in the bathroom.

"Ashley I think we should go back to mine tonight" Ashley replied with a nod. She hopped of the sink and left the bathroom hand in hand with Spencer. Walking up to the table where their friends sat.

"We were getting worried about you two" Snoopy said with a wink. Spencer laughed quietly.

"T can you give us a lift home?" Tia looked up from a passing waitress's ass.

"Yeah sure, I'm bored anyways".

They all left the club heading back to Spencers and Tia's dorm. The second they got through the door Tia hurried into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of 'Russia's premium Vodka'.

"Ok girlies name the game" Tia ran back through to where all the girls were sitting on the couch. Snoopy's eyes lit up she clapped her hands together quickly like an excited child. Ashley laughed as Spencer groaned.

"Tia if you keep drinking that shit, you won't have any part of your liver left" Tia rolled her eyes.

"Party pooper" Tia grumbled. Ashley sat behind Spencer trying to hide her laughter, but Spencer could feel Ashley shaking. She turned around facing her girlfriend.

"It's not funny" Spencer flicked Ashley on the nose in, which Ashley squealed protecting her nose from further attack.

"Truth or dare" Snoopy squeaked out her idea for a game.

People always think 'what harm could a little Truth or Dare do'… well you'd be surprised.


	8. It's all fun and games

Things Happen

Chapter 8 – It's all fun and games

Ashley was sitting between Spencer's legs on the couch, while Tia an Snoopy sat opposite them vodka cup I hand.

Just as the game was about the get started, Kenzie came bursting into the room drunk, but somewhat stable. Everyone in the sitting turned their heads to the door that Kenzie just came through, which was now occupied by the dark haired beauty that they all knew as Patience.

"I believe she belongs to you" Patience said as she walked into the dorm with a swaying Kenzie, her eyes full of amusement. An attractive smile played its way on to her pink lips. Tia's face brightened the second she realised Patience's presence in the room; her stomach was doing back flips just by watching the older girl smile.

Ashley smiled; she had missed seeing her best friends smile. Although she knew she would much rather see Spencer smile. Spencer on the other hand was still weary about the older girl being around Ashley, because of their strong history together.

Patience waved to everyone gaining smiles all around even though Spencer's was kind of fake.

"Hey Patience, come join us" Patience smiled at Tia; she decided to accept her invitation and join the fun and games. Patience sat Kenzie down on the fluffy couch by the window out of the way.

"So Patti, truth or dare?" Ashley started grinning. Patience smiled at the use of her shortened name, she hadn't been called Patti since Ashley left for college. Spencer frowned.

"Patti?" her voice was laced with uneasy confusion.

"Oh yeah that's what Ashy used to call me. You know its not easy screaming Pa…yeah" Patience caught herself knowing finishing that sentence would open the mouth of hell for Ashley.

Ashley tensed up as she shut her eyes trying to breath; she knew exactly what Patience was going to say. Spencer glared at Patience then at Ashley. Ashley felt Spencer's eyes burning the back of her head.

Snoopy and Tia sat and watched the episode unfolding right in front of them. Tia nudged Snoopy who caught on.

"Ok let's get this game started shall we" Snoopy managed to break the tension filling the room. Ashley nodded in agreement taking her eyes off the floor for the first time in minutes.

Spencer moved from behind Ashley and sat on the further part of the couch. To say she was in the mood to play a silly game of truth or dare would be incorrect; she was far from in the mood for any sort of game that involved Patience and Ashley. Especially as she felt as if there was already a game being played. Ashley shifted uncomfortable on the couch as Spencer moved away she took the warmth that she blanketed Ashley with.

Patience avoided looking at either Ashley or Spencer instead she settled her sights on Tia, who in turned smiled; happy that the older girl was giving her attention.

Snoopy: truth or dare Spence?

Spencer: Dare

Snoopy: I dare you to make out with Ashley 'that should heal some of the damage' she thought.

Spencer took a deep breathe before looking at Ashley her eyes were swimming with sorrow and hope. Spencer smiled knowing Ashley was sorry about what had happened before. Her smile infected Ashley, who in turn smiled as Spencer leaned in to complete her dare. The moment their lips meet everyone cheered including Patience and a previously passed out Kenzie, who had appeared to have joined the game.

Kenzie: ok Ashley truth of dare?

Ashley: dare of course

Kenzie: I dare you to kiss this fine lady over here

Kenzie motioned towards Patience earning frowns from Spencer and Tia. Spencer's grip on Ashley's inner thigh got tighter, making Ashley to wince.

"I don't think that's a good idea, try another." Ashley blurted out and thankfully Spencers gripped loosened slightly.

"Why it's just a game?" Spencer glared at Kenzie, making the sobering girl back down without argument.

"Im tired" Snoopy yawned for added effect strangely everyone agreed.

Spencer and Ashley proceeded to Spencer's room for the night leaving Patience alone with Tia; as Snoopy and Kenzie left for their own dorm.

"You can stay in my room if you like?" Tia looked hopefully at Patience.

"If it's not too much trouble that would be great." her smile grew to a considerable size at the offer.

"It's no trouble honestly, come on" Tia took Patience's hand and led her to her room.


	9. Scars are books written on skin

Things Happen

Chapter 9 – Scars are books written on skin

Ashley couldn't sleep thanks to her past; it was catching up to her like she always knew it would. She lay on her back staring up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. Spencer was curled up into her; she too couldn't sleep as there was still missing pieces to Ashley's past that she needed as to understand.

Unconsciously the blonde started to draw lazy circles on the top of Ashley's right breast causing goosebumps to erupt on Ashley's soft skin this little movement was slowly putting the troubled brunette to sleep, Ashley pulled her girlfriend closer seeking more comfort and contact in which Spencer gladly gave.

Ashley was patiently waiting for sleep to wash over her, but soon found out Spencer had other ideas.

"Ash?" Spencer broke the silence.

"Yeah, babe?" Ashley let out a tired sigh.

"What happened with Peyton?" Spencer's voice was low as not to startle the half awake girl.

"What do you mean Spence?" Ashley pushed herself up so her back was resting against the head board, Spencer shifted so she was situated in front of Ashley sitting on her knees in between Ashley's legs.

Ashley knew what Spencer wanted to know although was hoping she would just forget about it, but she also knew that sooner or later she was going to have to explain about her past.

"I mean Patience said in the rest-room before that Peyton had feelings against the two of you and you said you had a constant reminder on your back?" Spencer was looking deep into Ashleys swirling brown eyes as she spoke softly.

Ashley let out a another sigh deciding where she should begin she thought it was best to start from when Peyton found out about her lesbian affair with his sister –

_Flashback_

_A then 17yr old Ashley and a then 20 yr old Patience were on Ashley's bed having one of their daily make-out sessions. Patience was on top of Ashley balancing on her right hand as her left hand travelled up Ashley's cotton polo shirt cupping her left breast through her bra; Ashley moaning at every gently squeeze._

_They were so wrapped up in themselves that they never heard Ashley's bedroom door open. Ashley pulled back from the kiss as a sudden draft of cold air hit her sensitive skin looking up at Patience she saw a man in the corner of her eye._

_There in the door way stood Peyton no shock present on his face only rage and hate this was what the girls feared most; Peyton finding out about them, one because he was Ashley's boyfriend and Patience's brother and two because he had a rage that he couldn't even control._

"_What the hell Ash?" Patience asked a wide eyed Ashley, who had just pushed her off a tad harshly. Patience hadn't seen Peyton; it wasn't until she noticed Ashley shaking eyes wide with fear that she turned her head in the direction that her girlfriend was staring. Patience jumped at the sight of her younger brother shooting daggers at her and Ashley._

_Peyton didn't say a word instead he lunged straight at Ashley, but Patience was quicker tackling him to the floor. Her first thought being to protect Ashley. Patience was trying to pin Peyton's arms down so he could do her no damage, but it was easier said then done._

_While the two siblings were far from playfully wrestling, on the floor. Ashley scrambled for the phone, she desperately started to punch in 911, she watched Peyton over power his older sister._

_Op: 911 what is your emergency?_

_Ashley: I need the police please you have to hurry, my girlfriend and I are being attacked._

_She began to panic even more as Peyton started throwing punches at Patience's face._

_Op: okay where are you ma'am?_

_Ashley: Davies Manor, please hurry!_

_Ashley quickly hung up the phone, she ran over to where Peyton was now trying to get his hands around his sister's neck. Ashley used all her strength to try and pull her crazed boyfriend off of her girlfriend, but Peyton wasn't letting up even as the older girl gasped for breathe; she blacked out from the lack of air getting to her lungs._

_Peyton thought she was finished so he changed target to Ashley, he finally spoke his words laced with venom it almost stung._

"_You dirty little Dyke, I'll fucking kill you" Ashley whipped around pelting down the stairs trying to escape._

_Peyton made short work of the stairs as he chased after a petrified Ashley, she decided to stall for time by hiding; hoping that would give the enforcements enough time to get there and save her and hopefully in time to save Patience._

_Ashley headed straight down the hall taking a quick right heading towards her father's recording studio, of all the times her father could of picked to go on tour he chose the day his only daughter was unsuspectingly going to be hunted down in her own house by her crazy soon to be ex-boyfriend, that was if she survived._

_Peyton had lost sight of Ashley, he looked around the room he was currently in practically frothing at the mouth. He spotted the shinning gold letter opener smiling as sick thoughts travelled through his mind; he knew exactly what he was going to do when he found his un-faithful girlfriend._

_Ashley ran through her father's studio into the great hall her eyes set on her front door her means of escape. Peyton saw Ashley heading for the great hall; heading her off he stepped right in front of her path, meaning Ashley didn't have enough time to change direction._

_Ashley came to an immediate halt. She was knocked backwards, when she ran into Peyton, who had his feet firmly planted to the floor. The collision didn't affect him, unlike Ashley who was now on her hands and knees trying to crawl away. Peyton brought down the letter opener swiftly upon Ashleys lower back slicing the flesh an inch or two in depth._

_The brunette screamed in pain as she felt the metal slice her skin, she fell flat to the floor. Peyton's menacing laugh echoed in the injured brunettes head. Listening to Ashley's cries of pain, he went for a second strike, but it never landed because again Patience was there to protect the love of her life._

_The dark haired heroine flung herself at her murderous brother; going for the weapon he was holding. They wrestled on the floor fighting this time for the knife._

_Peyton flipped his sister over. Straddling her waist he directed the knife towards her neck putting his all into trying to stab his sister. Patience held Peyton's wrists attempting to hold off the knife from reaching her neck._

_Just then four officers came bursting through the door two of which ran to Ashley's aid trying to stop the excessive bleeding, one of the officers at the door ran back to the squad car calling for an ambulance leaving the last officer who was handling a white German shepherd to take on Peyton._

_Officer1: Disarm!_

_The officer commanded the dog, whilst pointing at Peyton. The attack dog ran full speed at Peyton, jumping at him. The dog's strong jaw latched on to Peyton's shoulder, the shaking of dogs head made Peyton release the knife. _

_He was screaming in pain as he was dragged off of Patience by the dog, which had no intention of letting go till instructed to do so. This dog's bite was most definitely worse than its bark._

_Peyton tried punching the dog, but it only caused it's to shake her head and tighten it's hold, which had all ready broken the skin of his shoulder._

"_Get this fucking thing off me" Peyton screeched. The officer came back from the squad car in time to help the dog handler restrain a now howling Peyton._

"_Release" the dog did as it was commanded letting go of Peyton, it backed away as the handler twisted Peyton's arms back painfully as he cuffed him._

_End of Flashback_

"That's all I remember. I blacked out then from blood loss" Ashley finally looked into Spencer's eyes as she finished. Tears threatened to spill over as she forced herself to remember her nightmare and this was the first time she had ever told anybody about what happened that day.

Ashley lifted her night shirt up revealing a long scar reaching from left to right across her back. Spencer gently traced the scare with her pointer finger she too had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ashley" Spencer reached out wrapping her arms securely around Ashleys crying form; she rubbed comforting circles on Ashley's back, rocking her girlfriend lovingly.

"Come on lets get some sleep ok" Ashley only nodded as Spencer wiped away any stray tears with the pads of her thumb.

The two girls clambered back under the covers into similar positions, but with a role reversal, it was Spencers turn to comfort her girlfriend.

That night Spencer vowed that while she lived and breathed no harm would come to Ashley. She held on to Ashley protectively. Loving the feel of the brunette in her arms and finally she had a major piece of Ashley's past, now all that was left was to piecing them together.


	10. Get your keys

Things Happen 

Chp 10 – Get your keys

Spencer's alarm went off at 7:15am. Ashley groaned as she began to stir from her sleep. Spencer rolled over throwing her arm at the alarm knocking it across the room; there was silence once the clock crumbled against the wall.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, so Spencer reluctantly climbed out of bed stretching on her way. Opening the door she was faced with a tear stricken Tia.

"What's wrong T?" Spencer pulled her sobbing roommate into her arms giving her all the comfort she had to offer.

"It's Patience, she got a phone call last night and said she had to go" Tia cried into Spencer's shoulder. Spencer was confused.

"Is that it?" Tia frowned at Spencer's lack of concern.

"What do you mean is that it? She got a call from Peyton, then left and I haven't heard from her since" her tears stopped momentarily before starting up again.

Ashley awoke from her slumber hearing two hushed voices outside of the door, looking to her right she saw that Spencer was no longer laying next to her. Huffing Ashley got up to go and search for her blue eyed blonde.

"Spence?" she called out quietly so not to disturb anyone who may be sleeping at this early hour.

Spencer stood quietly just watching her roommate cry over a girl she knew almost nothing about. If she hadn't had fallen for Ashley the day she met her, then she wouldn't have ever believed that you could get so attached to someone, within such a short time.

"Spence?" When the blonde heard her name, she opened her bedroom door to see a groggy Ashley standing right in front of her. Spencer thought started to think that maybe it is possible to simple roll out of bed and look absolutely stunning.

"Morning Ash" Ashley kissed Spencer sweetly on the lips before replying.

"Mmm Morning babe" Ashley grinned, content in Spencer's company.

Tia continued to cry, making Ashley pay more attention to her surroundings instead of just Spencer and her lips.

"What's up Tia, Spence?" Spencer sighed looking at Tia quickly, then back at Ashley.

"Peyton called Patience last night, so she left to go meet him and now Tia's panicking because she hasn't heard from her since." Spencer was getting straight to the point. It was obvious by her facial expression that she disliked talking about Ashley's Ex.

The room became quiet all of a sudden not even Tia's sobbing penetrated the echoing silence. Ashley stood in deep thought for a while, before jumping at Spencer scaring the girl half to death. Ashley had a hold of Spencer's shoulders just staring into her eyes then she spoke very seriously.

"Spence get your keys now!"…


	11. Down Hill

Things Happen

Chp 11 – Down Hill

Spencer grabbed her keys, as Ashley and Tia ran out of the dorm room, heading for Spencer's car.

"Spencer, hurry up!" Ashley screamed. The blonde started to run. Quickly she unarmed the car. The three girls jumped into the car, the second the locks came up. Ashley was riding up front with Spencer; meaning Tia was in the back.

Putting the car into gear, Spencer pulled out the campus lot. She floored it all the way, till they hit the long stretch of road leading away from the campus, which consisted of roads and trees. Nothing more could be seen for miles.

Ashley stared worryingly out of the passenger window. Her mind going a mile a minute, wondering what could have happened. And having Peyton involved made her worry all the more.

Before she left for college, Peyton was released from the troubled youth's institute, where he was placed after the attack. He seemed almost normal. Patience forgave her brother thinking he was reformed. He was only forgiven for his attack on Patience, not for the one on Ashley.

Continuing to drive down the lifeless road, Spencer shifted her gaze to the beautiful brunette sitting to her right. She noticed that Ashley's eyes were glazed over. Her brow creased, on noticing her girlfriend's saddened eyes. Spencer had no idea how to comfort the slouched girl. Removing her gaze from Ashley, Spencer looked up into the rear view mirror at Tia. Whose eyes were brimming with silent tears that slowly trickled down her emotionless face.

A strange feeling washed over Spencer. A feeling she had no idea how to describe. She felt anger towards Patience, for re-entering Ashley's life and coming into Tia's because now that she had vanished, the two most important people in her life were sitting in her car filled with worry and both of girls wore such devastated faces.

Spencer couldn't believe how much one person had made such a big impact on her best friend, in such a short amount of time. It was not something she was happy about. Of course she wanted Tia to be happy, but Patience captured the previously strong and happy girl's heart. And now the older girl had vanished, taking the strong heart she captured with her leaving a weak and sad girl behind.

Maybe she hadn't gone by choice, just maybe. If that were the case then Spencer could possibly find a way to forgive the girl for the pain she was causing right now.

The car was silent apart from the odd sniffle and hiccough. Not once did Ashley's eyes move from the window, as they drove past miles of empty road. Spencer grew tired of driving endlessly; she had a gut feeling that they weren't going to find Patience along the deserted highway.

She lowered her foot on to the brake pedal. The car slowed. Once she was at a safe speed, Spencer made an easy U-turn.

This jerked Ashley from her memories. Noticing Spencer was heading back the way they came. She grabbed the wheel shouting.

"Spencer! Turn around!" Ashley fought against Spencer trying to turn the car around. The fight for control of the wheel caused the car to swerve dangerously. Tia started to scream in fear. Spencer started shouting as she tried to fight Ashley off.

"Ashley! Stop! ASHLEY!" they continued to struggle against each other. That was until the blonde pushed her foot down, hard onto the brake pedal.

The car came to a screeching halt, jerking everyone forward. Ashley released the wheel sitting back in her seat; breathing hard. Spencer breathing was frantic. She turned to Ashley. Her face was etched with disbelief and anger. Ashley looked round to Spencer's side. The blonde pulled her arm back, she slapped Ashley across the face.

"What the hell were you thinking Ashley? You could have killed us all. Do you have any idea what…"Spencer started screaming, but she was interrupted by a shocked Ashley.

"Y-you h-h-hit me?" Ashley's cheek stung she attempted to sooth the pain by gently holding it with her cold, shaky hands.

Tia sat in the back speechless at what had just happened. Her glossy eyes switched from Spencer to Ashley.

The blonde nodded her head then sighed. She took some deep calm breathes trying to easy her building anger. She looked straight into her girlfriend's hurt mocha eyes.

"I'm sorry that I hit you, but Ashley what were you thinking? Not only did you endanger yourself, but you also put me and Tia in a dangerous situation" Spencer shook her head, trying to get her head around what could have happened. Ashley couldn't hold back her tears. They cascaded down her reddened cheeks.

"I don't know. I'm so, so sorry Spencer. I don't known what came over me, but we haven't found Patti yet" the taller girl pulled Ashley over to her. Wrapping her up in a comforting embrace; whispering sweet, soothing words into the shaking brunettes shoulder.

After Ashley had calmed down, she was made to sit in the back with Tia. Spencer drove back to the campus lot.

The tired trio, were walking up to Spencer and Tia's dorm room. As they rounded the corner leading to the hall Ashley saw a figure slumped up against the dorm door; not moving. Tia too saw the figure. She and Ashley ran to the lifeless figure.

Ashley dropped to her knees. She moved strands of dark hair away from the girls face; seeing it was Patience she shouted for Spencer.

"Spencer! Help her!" Spencer too went running to the girls' aid. She moved Tia and Ashley out of the way as she carefully placed the girl lying flat; she supported Patience's head with her hands.

She told Ashley to phone an ambulance quickly. Ashley did as asked immediately. Spencer placed Belle's head onto her lap; removing her hands. Her hands felt sticky and cold; looking down she saw her hands were dyed a deep red. 'Not good' was Spencer's only thought.


	12. Letting go

Things Happen

Chapter 12 – Letting go

Spencer sat Indian style on the floor, outside her dorm room. Patience's head was placed gently into her lap. In hopes of giving the seriously injured girl some comfort. Spencer carefully stroked her hair; avoiding the left side of her head, which was where the blood was seeping from slowly.

Once Ashley was off the phone to the emergency services, she slid down the wall opposite to where Spencer and her dying ex-lover lay. She broke down in tears; salty water frantically ran down her flawless, tan cheeks. She couldn't believe how her life was turning.

Everything was going so well between her and the blonde. It was just her luck that her past would come back to mess with her life once again. Only this time was different, her past was taking a part of her present with it.

Ashley needed Patience, even though they lost contact when she left. She had never forgotten her; your first love is never one to be forgotten easily.

The air was dead. Not one sound, apart from the swaggering breath of the barely conscious girl. Tia sat statue. She hugged her legs to her chest, as her chin lay to rest on her shaking knees.

She stared off into the world that was so quickly made for her by Patience. Although as fast as it came, it left just as quickly without warning. So she sat emotionless. Waiting for the very foundation of the earth to fall away leaving the world bare.

The minutes that passed seemed like hours. Ashley and Tia had no concept of time, which ever world their heads were in. Looking down, Spencer saw Patience's eyes faintly flutter, then opened to slits; just enough to reveal her sorrowful eyes.

"S-Spen…um so, so…sorry" Her voice was low, making Spencer lean closer to hear her faint words.

"Sshh don't try to speak, save your energy. You have nothing to apologize for. I should be apologizing to you. I got jealous over yours and Ashley's history together. So, for that I'm sorry". Spencer said, with a sympathetic smile.

Patience smiled the best she could. She averted her gaze from the sincere blue, to the two broken girls sitting opposite. Taking a deep breath as tears began to fall from her now closed eyes.

"Look after them" Patience whispered with her last breath. Spencer's eyes widened as sobs raked her body.

"I will. I promise". Patience's body relaxed fully, her head falling to the right facing Ashley. A smile graced her finally peaceful face.

Silent sobs woke Ashley from her thoughts. She blinked once...twice. Three times, before setting her eyes on an unbelievably calm looking Tia. Thinking it was Tia sobbing she searched intently for tears staining her face, but none were shown.

The sobs continued. Ashley looked over to the only other people occupying the dorm corridor apart from Tia and herself. It was in fact Spencer; the emotionally strong blonde, who was crying desperately over the body of Ashley's former lover. Spencer's tears were falling at an increasing rate down her perfect ivory coloured skin.

The small brunette shut her eyes tight fighting the urge to wrap the blonde up in a strong, loving embrace. She just wasn't strong enough for the both of them. So she stayed put, that was until she looked lower at the slumped body of her very, first girlfriend. Her heart started to pound hard against her chest.

Slowly Ashley crawled in Spencer's direction, but her attention was not on the blonde. It was on the still body, slouched on her girlfriend's lap. Finally tears cascaded down her face after burning her eyes as they welled with salty unshed tears.

Her hands shakily reached out to touch the eldest girls face, but she pulled back fearing the cold and pale look of her normally warm, bright face. Building up the strength she needed. Ashley again reached her hands out, as she stroked Belle's smiling face, with a feathery touch. Barely touching, but she could feel the warmth leave the body, as the coldness took its place.

Emotions coursed through Ashley's fragile form. She raked up every inch of the raw emotion flowing through her. She belted out a desperate scream at the top of her lungs. Ashley's screams could have pierced the hardest of hearts; there was so much pain evident in her echoing cry.

The heavy-hearted brunette clung to the lifeless corpse that was her best friend. The pain stretched to every inch of her body, it was so strong that the tips of her fingers began to throb as the pain leaked from her heart.

Her cries were carried away by the empty drafts of wind, which swept through the dark corridor. The hall returned to its silent ways.

The medics arrived moments later. Running over to where the already deceased girl lay. Checking her pulse the man dropped his head in shame; for taking so long. Ashley continued to cling to Patience's clothes drenching her shirt with her scolding tears.

Spencer stood up. She was now standing over Ashley. Swallowing a deep breath of air, she leant down picking her girlfriend up off of Patience. Ashley fought hard against her, before she unwillingly let go of her first love for the final time.

The emotionless, raven haired girl that now stood beside Ashley and her roommate gradually began to cry as the medics placed her love on the stretcher, and then covered her body with a thin paper sheet. Tears came harder the further away the men, wheeled Patti away from her heart.

Ashley turned into Spencer's safe arms as they wrapped around her tightly. Desperately she sought for the comfort she always found in the blonde. Spencer reached out for Tia to join the hug, which she did weakly.

Once again Spencer took the role of being the strong one, for the girls to lean on. She secured her arms tightly around both Ashley and Tia, as they each took a shoulder to rest their heavy heads. Spencer walked both girls through to her dorm room. Shutting the door mournfully behind her.


	13. All is lost

Things Happen

Things Happen 

Chapter 13 – All is lost

Spencer's POV

It's been a hard week. Ashley and Tia have hardly left the house. They won't eat. They can't sleep. I'm at my wits end. I can't keep this up. I'm exhausted, but I will keep my promise. I will take care of them.

Patience's funeral is this week. Well tomorrow, to be exact. I picked everything out for the decorations. I would have asked Ashley what she would have liked, but these days I can't even get a nod or a simple blink for an answer. Their both like zombies. They just look at me with sad, empty eyes and walk away. I think I'll go mad, if I stay cooped up with these two any longer.

I just got the phone with Patience's parents. Let's just say the heartless bastards won't be attending. We still don't know any thing about what happened. The police have no leads, but they say she was attacked, I could have guessed that one myself. The police are going with a murder charge, when they have a suspect. I don't know how many times I have said "she went to meet her brother Peyton" all they say is "he can't be found".

And just to make matters worse that Frankie girl has been hanging around my dorm lately. She demands to see Ashley, but I have denied her access every time. I'm not sure if it was what's best for me or Ashley, but either way that sneaky bitch is not getting close to my Ashley. Especially in her fragile state of mind, she is in no shape to be talking to anyone.

Snoopy has been an absolute angel the past few days. She goes grocery shopping for me. And she takes care of Tia and Ashley whilst I have to attend my class. Ashley and Tia have been given time off from their courses dew to the sudden events that had taken place, just outside my door.

And Kenzie well…she has been taken out of college, by her parents, after Patience's murder was plastered on the front of every news paper in L.A. Her parents came and loaded her stuff and left just like that. They didn't want her in harms way, but this is L.A, you'll always be in danger here. It's the city life.

Well back to Patience's funeral. I haven't invited many, as I don't know who she was associated with. I got a few phone calls from people saying they knew her. I have no idea how they got my number, but I welcomed them all; at least then she'd have some people who care about her there.

Ugh time to get Ashley up. This part I hate doing because she looks so happy asleep, I no she's dreaming about Patience, as I hear her whispering her name. Although it hurts to know this, I also know this is her grievance she has to do what she has to do to get past this.

I walk quietly into my room, going over to my bed. I sit on the edge. I look down at her cheery face, knowing that in a few seconds that gorgeous smile will be replaced by a frown. And how, my heart breaks when it happens. I shake her gently whilst stroking the fallen hair from her face.

"Ashley baby, wake up" I whisper lovingly near her ear. She does nothing. Just lays there, but her smile starts to fade.

"Ashley" I repeat a bit louder than before. This time she stirs, turning over to face me.

I think she's going to talk. Her mouth is opening and closing, but alas still no sound. My hope drops. Just then she throws her arm around my neck pulling me on top of her covered form. Ashley captures my lips in a rough kiss. There is no love in this kiss, only need and sorrow. She wants me to take her pain away, but I can't do that. The most I could do was make love to her, but she wouldn't want that. My sweet Ashley just wants me to fuck her pain away.

The kiss is getting more desperate. I'm trying to turn it into a calm and loving embrace, but Ashley's having none of it. I figure, no harm can come of just giving the girl what she wants. The only thing being, maybe this isn't what she wants. She just thinks it is.

I kissed her back just as hard. I'm just going to let her get it all out. If this is a mistake, then I shall deal with it later on. I just can't let things carry on as they are. And this is the only change have seen of late.

I lay myself fully over Ashley's body. She pulled me down onto her, letting our bodies connect. Her kisses were frantic and hard. Ashley's skilled hand slide downwards, towards my jean clad centre. She was not going to waste time with foreplay. She wanted to fuck. And she wanted it now. It was that simple.

The sound of my zipper, bought me back to focus. Ashley's hand violently pushed past the top of my jeans and panties. I lifted myself up abit; I mean why make it more difficult than it had to be. Her fore finger ran through my surprisingly slick folds. Even this side of Ashley makes me wet. Is that weird?

Once Ashley's finger was lubricated enough she entered me with a single finger, with one quick thrust. The feeling made me gasp for air. She was not being slow or soft. It was the complete opposite, she was fast and hard. Ashley continued her rapid speed.

Suddenly she thrusts two more fingers into me, which made me scream. If it wasn't for Ashley's lips over mine, I think I could have cracked glass. One finger to three is quite a jump especially if you miss out the second. It was safe to say I was not ready for the third. I quickly got over the pain. Ashley's rough touch was bringing me closer with every movement she made inside me.

It wasn't long before I was screaming and moaning her name as my orgasm took over. Still she continued, I had about 5 or 6 before I had to literally throw her off me, with the little strength I could muster. She was in a total robotic mode. She just wouldn't let up.

When I had thrown her off me she got up from the bed. She looked over at me with a single tear sliding at an almost painful rate, down her reddened cheeks. Ashley turned her head, heading straight for the bathroom. I fell asleep almost instantly, after I watched her form disappear.

Hours after I woke up. And I was understandably sore, from the events with Ashley. I showered, and then changed. I walked through to the kitchen for some much needed food and water. I noticed a little piece of paper, folded neatly on the marble counter. Curious being my middle name, I opened up the note.

_Dear Spencer _

_I am so sorry for this morning; I don't know what came over me. I just always felt so safe when we connect during our intimate moments. And I think losing Patience has made me lose something she gave me years ago. I have to find what is now missing. Im going away, so I can sort myself out. I'm thankful for the way your have taken care of me. I truly do love you with every inch of my soul Spencer Carlin, but I can't let your hopes and dreams disappear because you feel obligated to look after me. And I will never forget the love and happiness that you have bought into my life._

_I hope you find someone who can love you like you deserve to be loved._

_Forever yours_

_Ashley _

My eyes sting as the salty tears start to flood. My legs no longer have the strength to support me, so I crumple to the floor.

How does she expect me to find love, when the only person want to love has gone? How could she be so selfish to just leave me? Ashley has left me to go and find something she has lost, but where does leave me? She has taken my heart with her and now I'm the one who is lost. I don't think she understands how much I truly love her. I can't just move on, can I? All is Lost.

The End

I'm sorry for the sudden ending, but I realised that this was not my best work and I just couldn't figure out how to fix it so that's why I've ended here. I will possibly start working on a sequel and hopefully when and if I do, that it ill be better. Sorry again and thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
